Finding Forgiveness
by ashleybeans
Summary: He had let her down and she had left him but now he might be in trouble and her heart is breaking. She just wants one last chance to tell him how she truly feels
1. Moving Out and On

Rory quietly crept up to the penthouse apartment. She prayed he had listened to her and wouldn't be there when she arrived. She couldn't deal with seeing him, talking to him. She was so angry. Yesterday could very well go down in history as one of the worst days for Rory Gilmore

Things had been going so well. Ever since getting back together with Logan, he honestly seemed like an even more committed man. He had her move in with him and everything just felt right. He had even claimed to love her. Ugh, how could he have done this to her. If he loved her how could he sleep with an entire bridal party? Rory was glad she had behaved at the wedding although she wanted to punch every one of those girls. Oh well, at least she had found out now before things went any further.

Timidly she stuck the key into the lock and cracked open the door. It sounded and looked empty so she continued in. She immediately started gathering her stuff just in case Logan had decided to come home early. As she did so, a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

"Stop crying," she thought. "Why get worked up over a cheating imbecile, he's not even worth it." She quickly continued gathering her things.

She opened her top drawer to gather her clothes and found a note scrawled in Logan's handwriting. She tried to not read it but couldn't bring her eyes away from the words on the page.

_Rory,_

_You have to know how incredibly sorry I am and how it is killing me that you are so angry with me. Please just listen to what I have to say. I was just upset and needed comfort and didn't know where to turn so I ran back to my old ways. The feelings I have for you scare me but I can't control them. I have never felt like this towards anyone. Rory, I love you. You have to believe me. Please meet me at the coffee cart at 4:00 this afternoon. Please I just want to talk to you. I love you._

_Logan_

"No, I won't fall for it, I won't," she cried as another tear escaped her eye and before she knew it she was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. She had really loved him. He had shown her the fun and adventurous side of herself. He had taught her to appreciate and love life and to have a good time in whatever she was doing. He had changed her for the better and she had loved him for it. And now, she couldn't stand the sight of him.

She knew she wouldn't meet him at the coffee cart even though she desperately wanted to. She couldn't. He would just do it again if she went back to him. Who knows, he had probably slept with one of Honor's bridesmaids last night after the wedding while "seeking comfort" as he so elegantly put it.

No this was it. She just had to move on and find someone else. There had to be someone else out there who gave her some of the same feelings that Logan gave her but didn't break her heart.

Yes, that was it. She would just find someone else. She quickly pulled herself back together, gathered the remainder of belongings and headed to the door.

She placed her set of keys on the bar, looked around the apartment, and headed out the door with a determined look on her face, locking it behind her. She said goodbye to Kurt, the doorman who she had become rather good friends with and hopped in her car and drove the short way to the apartment that she would now share with Paris.


	2. A Fighting Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own GG etc.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please R&R. I really want to know what you think so be honest. I have some ideas as to where this is going but not everything so we'll just see.

* * *

He stood at the coffee cart with her favorite laté in his hands. It was 4:15. Maybe she was just running late. Maybe she never went to the apartment and she's really not moving out he thought. But inside, he knew better. She wasn't coming. She was really gone and they had really broken up. At 4:30 he finally gave up and headed towards the bar that was five minutes off of campus. He couldn't handle going back to the apartment yet. He knew when he got there and found it empty of all her belongings it would hit him hard and he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Why did he have to be so stupid. Why? He should never have left her in the room with all Honor's bridesmaids. No, he should have never slept with Honor's bridesmaids. She had been the first person that he truly loved and now he lost her. She would probably be the only person that he truly loved. Mitchum and Shira would probably now just find some bimbo for him to marry. Some ridiculous trophy wife who had absolutely nothing intelligent to say.

He didn't want some dumb trophy wife. He wanted Rory. Rory Gilmore. Would he ever get over her?

He stayed at the bar until 11:00 and then finally headed back to the apartment. He hadn't expected it to hit him so hard but as soon as he saw the key on the bar, he lost it. He sobbed uncontrollably and just sat on the floor. How long he was there he had no idea, but eventually he cried himself to sleep and he awoke the next morning in the same place he had fallen and decided that he had to do something.

Rory had turned him into a blubbering baby and he wouldn't let it happen. He just had to fight. He had found a way back in before and although this was a much worse predicament that he currently found himself in, he was sure he could find something else that would get himself back in her good graces. He just had to because he didn't know how he could go on without her. He was her total life.

"Alright, so gifts don't work. I can't go to Lorelai as I've already exhausted that resource. Luke? No, probably not. He couldn't afford to get in any trouble with Lorelai" He thought aloud.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled him and he ran to get the door.

"Rory?" he called as he quickly swung the door open.

"No, its your even more favorite person" smiled Finn in his Australian accent. "So what happened to you at the wedding, you disappeared on us. It was quite the party."

Logan really didn't feel like explaining to him but he knew it would come out sooner or later.

"I had to get out of there. Finn, Rory's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? What happened to her?"

"Well, she found out about some of the stuff that happened while we were apart and she, well, she dumped me."

"Oh, sorry mate. I know reporter girl was special to you. Did she move out already?"

"Yeah, its completely over."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to get her back." Logan stated firmly without any doubt in his voice.

"And how exactly do you expect to do that this time?"

"I'm not quite sure yet but I'll figure it out. "

"Well, I'll help you. I like her and she makes you more well behaved. Not that I always like the well behaved Huntzburger but she is always there to give us a ride home. Lets make some plans.

"Thanks Finn." Logan said truly gratefully. If he got his second, no third, chance with Rory he would do everything he could to not blow it.. And he had to get that chance.


	3. A New Way of Fighting

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do nor I own GG blah blah blah

AN: I know its been kinda short so far but its going to get interesting soon and maybe even suspenseful. That's if I'm successful at communicating my ideas. The first 2 chapters were basically just intro and stuff. Alright, on with the story…

Logan woke up early that Monday morning and reached out to hug Rory only to find the opposite side of the bed cold and only the smell of her perfume as any mark that she had ever been there.

"That's it. I'm getting her back and not sulking anymore." Logan jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower replaying the plan that he and Finn had arranged the previous night.

Rory awoke late and hit the snooze button on her blaring alarm. She hated mornings. She had to get up to get to class.

"I need coffee." She wined out loud.

"Here you go." Paris popped her hand in Rory's bedroom with a cup of coffee.

"Are you my own personal genie now?" Rory asked.

"No, I found it just outside the door. I'm guessing it's from the idiot man but what do I know."  
Oh now, not the presents again. Didn't he realize she couldn't be bought with presents? Why was he even trying again? Oh well at least his this present was something that she actually needed. She grabbed the coffee and began to get ready for her morning of classes and then afternoon at the Yale Daily News. She gulped the coffee down, grateful for the caffeine as her sleep had been light the past two nights.

As she looked in the mirror, she quickly grabbed the concealer in attempt to cover up the large black bags under her eyes and then rushed out the door.

All of Rory's morning classes went smooth and so far she had even made it through the day without shedding a tear over her lost love or really even thinking hard about it. She actually couldn't wait to get to the newspaper room.

She loved being the editor. She loved the small room where they all worked. Nothing excited her more than hearing the clicking of the staff member's computer keyboard keys as they typed furiously at their latest article. She loved the rush they all experienced everyday as they rushed to meet their deadlines and have everything perfect.

Paris was back to working well at the paper and Rory was thrilled as Paris was one of the best writers on the staff when she wanted to be. She was glad they were friends again. As much as it was hard to believe, she had missed her friend. Paris was always someone she could count on to be the same. No matter what changed around them, Paris had always been a constant in Rory's life. She always contributed a laugh or put pressure on Rory to do better. Either way, Paris had become a very close friend and Rory had missed her while they were fighting.

As Rory chatted with Dave over his latest review of the Yale Choral Ensemble's latest concert, Rory spied a familiar shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"What is he doing here?" She thought out loud mistakenly.

"I have no idea." Dave answered

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't really asking you. Anyhow, excellent job with the review. I think if you just make those few changes to the final three paragraphs it should be great and ready to print."

Rory walked over to her editor's desk and sat down. She just wouldn't approach him and surprisingly he didn't approach her either. He merely sat at his desk which had been empty for quite a while, booted up his computer and started typing vigorously.

"What is he doing? Does he honestly think he's going to start working for the paper now?" she thought. "Oh well, I don't have time to deal with him." And with that she returned to her work.

Logan continued typing. This actually wasn't that bad. He decided he would show her that he wasn't just a rich guy who partied too much and got everything handed to him. He was going to prove that he could do something and he could speak for himself. The article he was currently working on was actually shaping out to be pretty good.

Periodically, he would glance up to see if Rory was looking at him, but ever since her initial look of shock at seeing him in the YDN room she hadn't as much as glanced over at him.

When he finished the article he printed it and walked over to her desk while holding his breath.

"Hello" he shyly stated. He was supposed to be all suave and debonair, not acting like some nervous child.

"Hi. What can I help you with" she answered coolly as if they had never met.

"Well, I just wrote this article and I was wondering if you thought it would fit into tomorrow's issue well."

"Well, when I get a moment I'll look over it and see if we have room for it."

"Thanks" he replied and walked away.

So he was going to start writing articles now. Interesting. This was certainly a different side of Logan. A working Logan. Well, the article was probably hurried and pointless anyhow.

She looked down and began to skim it and found that it was actually really good. He really was talented when he put his mind to doing something. They definitely had room in the paper for this. She quickly made a few grammatical corrections and then sent it off to layout.

"Would Logan being writing and working here daily now?" she wondered. It would certainly be interesting if she had to see him everyday, but she was not giving in no matter what. She had made up her mind. She could never be with Logan again. He had hurt her more than once and she needed to move on. Maybe they could just end up being friends, but even as the thought came across her mind she knew it could never happen.

"Boy, I really need to stop thinking about him and get back to work" she muttered as she put the final touches on the paper. They had finished before deadline. With all her work done, she gathered her things and left with Paris to head home.


	4. No Patience

Paris' knock woke her up at eight on the next Tuesday morning.

"Come on Paris, I don't have class until eleven today. Don't you know I need my beauty rest" Rory whined.

"Well of course princess but I thought you would want your coffee while it was still hot."

"Oh, yes please." Rory sat up in bed as Paris came and handed her the coffee. Her favorite laté today. This was the eighth day in a row that Logan had sent her a coffee in the morning. She secretly loved that he thought of her every morning but would never admit it. As far as everyone else knew he had just been a thorn in her side that she really never wanted to see.

"So, what other presents has he tried to win you back with this time?" Paris asked sarcastically.

"None" Rory answered with a surprised tone. He hadn't. The coffee was the only thing. But, everyday Logan had been at the paper and had handed in a brilliant article for the next day's issue of the YDN. For someone who hated the journalism business so much he sure was good at it. She had even began to depend on his articles and reserved space for them. He hadn't tried to beg her to come back or apologize and explain. Rory had been really surprised. She thought she would be grateful, but deep inside she wondered why. Maybe he really didn't even love her and he had already moved on to another girl. Was she jealous? No, she had broken up with him and didn't want him back. He had just made things easier for her this way. She tried to convince herself she was happy.

"I wish Doyle would shower me with gifts, but then again he is basically broke" Paris continued snapping Rory out of her train of thought.

Paris had also broken up with her boyfriend the same night as the awful wedding and they had truly bonded over their current disdain for the male species.

* * *

Logan finished making his breakfast of scrambled eggs and a toasted english muffin. Maybe he needed to talk to Rory. Things were not moving fast enough. He missed her. He knew he and Finn had agreed that it would be best to give Rory a little space as part of their plan but he was an inpatient man. He wanted Rory back now. His life seemed so empty without her.

Logan got up to answer a knock on the door and found Colin and Finn. They had come over for a game of pool before their classes.

After their games, in which Colin beat both Finn and Logan three times each, the boys left for class trying to convince Logan to stick with the plan and not rush Rory too much.

* * *

That evening, a dark shadow stalked around the expensive apartment building. He observed the three drunk men exiting the limo and heading toward the front revolving door. One of them had to be the one he was assigned to look after. Which one? The blonde one in the middle, the Australian, or the other dark haired one? Which one was richest – that would tell him. Maybe the front door man would address him by name. That would certainly help. Yes, he did. Good, now he knew which one he needed. Now, all he had to do was lay low for a few days and monitor him, learn his schedule, personality and habits. Soon he would know when the perfect time and place was to strike.

* * *

AN: A short one I know, but they will be much more lengthy from here on out. My afternoon classes got canceled due to the beautiful snow storm so I got to write all of this. I hope to keep the updates current though and will try my best. I'm actually pretty excited so that should keep me writing. Plus, your reviews really help to. 


	5. Time goes on

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: I'm sorry this took so stinkin' long. I had half of it written and then just got swamped with midterms, essays & work. In fact I still am but I decided I just needed a break and this seemed to be a good way to do just that. Hopefully I'll find a little more time to write more. I'm getting excited about where this is going so hopefully it left you hanging a little but won't let you hanging for too long. Please Review! Thanks so much!

* * *

Logan awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. Lately he had awoke every morning feeling like this. He couldn't even remember the events of the previous night but he knew it had probably been interesting when he found Colin and Finn sprawled out on his living room floor.

The phone rang and he walked over to answer it.

"Hello" he said without any enthusiasm.

"Son we need to talk." Logan cringed at the sound of that voice. Every time he heard that voice he wanted to run.

"What do you want Dad; it's far too early to deal with you right now."

"Son we need to work on the plans for London. You'll be leaving in a few months and you need to be fully prepared to run the paper out there."

Logan couldn't believe he was really having this conversation. Maybe he should just go. I mean after all it would get him away from Rory. Maybe it would stop him from constantly thinking about her. Everything around him brought back another memory of the time they had spent together and Logan was beginning to get desperate.

"Fine, Dad, I'll be over later tonight and we can work everything out, ok?"  
"You mean you're going to go without putting up a fight. I'm shocked son, but glad to hear it. I'll see you tonight at seven. Don't be late." And with that Logan was left listening to the dial tone.

So, he was moving to London in two months. It had been two months since Rory had walked out at the wedding. He was still writing articles and working at the YDN almost daily and she still received a coffee from him every morning but she had never responded. Their conversations at the YDN had been all business although he had so often tried to make them more. She never mentioned the coffees – maybe Paris was stealing them and drinking them for herself. No, she just didn't care. It was really over between them. Rory didn't care about him anymore; in fact she probably just hated him. He never saw her anywhere else around campus, including her old favorite coffee cart. She must have found some place new.

Logan finally got mad at himself for thinking about Rory so much and got up to get in the shower and get ready for his day. Colin and Finn would wake up eventually so he left them where they had fallen the night before.

­

* * *

Rory walked to class in her own world. She was rehashing all of the facts over in her mind for the exam she had later that afternoon in her Roman Civilizations class. She had been so absorbed in her studies lately that she really could use a break, but what would she do. Hmm, maybe she and Paris could go out somewhere that weekend. It was time they both put themselves back on the market.

Suddenly as if fate was reading her mind as a handsome blonde haired guy strolled up beside her.

"You're Rory Gilmore right?" He asked.

"Yeah" Rory answered obviously puzzled. Did she know this guy from somewhere? He sort of looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

"Do I know you?" she finally asked after a short awkward silence.

"Kind of. Well, I don't expect you to remember me but I recognized you immediately."

Rory's mind was running like wild trying to place the handsome face and voice beside her and still she came up with nothing.

"You really don't remember me?" He asked with a hurt tone.

"No" she said apologetically.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make you remember." He answered "Hmm, I've got class now but meet me in front of the library in 2 hours."

"I guess so" she said but who was he?

"Great, see you later Mary" he yelled as he quickly ran away.

Mary, Mary! No, it couldn't be. Tristan DuGrey! She hadn't seen him in years. Immediately she knew it was him. He had grown up but it was definitely still the same sarcastic and mysterious boy that she had gone to high school with. Paris was going to flip. What was he doing here at Yale? Last she had heard he was at military school. Well, that was back in high school, of course he had gone on to college, she just never expected or even thought that it had been Yale.

When was the last time when she even thought about Tristan?

* * *

(A/N: Wait, where did that come from? I had no intention of putting Tristan in this story but it was like bang out of nowhere there he is. Now I really don't know where I'm going with this, anyhow continuing on…)

* * *

Rory was outside of the library 20 minutes before she was supposed to meet Tristan. What the heck was she supposed to say to him? She had the feeling this was going to be awkward. I mean there had kind of been something between them all those years ago but it was never really allowed to go anywhere.

"Hey Mary" she was startled out of her reverie by Tristan's gruff voice.

"Hey Tristan" Rory answered sheepishly.

"So you do remember me" he said with a grin.

"Well, I've had lots of nicknames but there's only one person that calls me Mary"

"So, you want to grab lunch or something and get caught up?"  
"Sure that would be great" Rory answered as they headed off to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

Logan walked back to his apartment slowly trying to delay the evening. All the while a man walked at least four people behind him and watched his every move covertly. Tonight was the night. He had been planning it for months and this morning he had finally gotten the call. He was wondering how much longer he would have to stalk the bratty rich kid. These kids had no idea how well off they were; a pent house apartment while still in college, constant parties and unlimited credit. And they had the nerve to complain. Well, he would give him a reason to complain. He couldn't wait to see the look on the kid's face when he realized all his riches and luxuries had been stripped away from him. The next few hours could not go by fast enough.

* * *

Logan got home from his last class dreading the evening that was in front of him. He really didn't feel like meeting with his dad. Of course, he never felt like meeting with his father. Normally Logan was a free thinking person. He did what he wanted when he wanted and however he wanted to. He was known for that. But there was something about Mitchum Huntzburger that made him a weak person every time.

Logan got into his Porsche and actually drove the speed limit all the way to Hartford, trying to put off the inevitable and all the way not realizing just how bad his night would truly turn out.


	6. An interesting evening

**AN: Well, I am still alive. I am so sorry that this took an absolute eternity to update but things have just been crazy. This past semester was awful, but now that finals and everything is over (Insert crazy jumping and screaming here), I hope to make the updates frequent. I'm sorry that you probably have to go back and reread to remember what's going on (heck I had to do that myself), but I promise it won't be like that from now on…**

**There have been questions about whether it's a Rogan or a Sophie but all that I'm going to say is if you read my other notes you should be able to figure it out.**

**Anyhow, enough rambling for this chapter. Hope you enjoy & remember I like it when your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, unfortunately, but I do live in the town that is home to one of Matt Czuchry's favorite restaurant (basically I think I'm just going to camp out there from now on)**

* * *

He maintained his position making sure that Logan wouldn't notice that he was being followed. The boy never drove that slowly. Could he please just hurry up and get off the exit so he could get this over with. The boss would probably be calling any minute wanting to know if it was done. Oh well, he just had to wait.

Finally, the blinker on Logan's Porsche signaled that he was getting off on exit 24 just like he was supposed to. Good, so far no complications. He couldn't afford any problems.

* * *

"I can't believe you ended up at Yale" Rory said in between bites of her macaroni n cheese.

"Well, it's a DuGrey tradition. Janlan wouldn't hear of me going anywhere else. I never would have expected to look for you here though. You and Paris were both so set on Harvard. I still can't believe that you two are still speaking, never mind roommates. We definitely all have to go out together sometime. I haven't seen Paris in forever."

Rory and Tristan had spent the night catching up on the past few years of their lives. Rory was amazed at the fact that nothing was awkward between them. Sure, Tristan was the same arrogant, egotistical guy that she had met on her first day of Chilton, but something was also different. He seemed like the type of person that she could be friends with. Paris would die when she found out that Tristan was back in their lives.

Just as they were leaving the pub, Rory heard a loud man with a strong accent attempting to convince a tall red-head to leave with him.

"How rude is that" Tristan said, "the poor girl obviously does not want to go with him. Maybe I should help her out"

"Really" Rory answered in shock "You have changed quite a bit there Bible boy." She was laughing inside. She had missed Finn and all of Logan's other crazy friends. Half of her wanted to go over and say hello but she didn't know if that would be such a good idea. After all he probably was mad at her. Before she could even decide, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a drunken Colin staring at her.

"Well hello Reporter Girl" he slurred out "I haven't seen you in quite a while. Hmm, when was the last time, oh right, just before you found out about Huntz's rendezvous with all of those blonde ditzs. What were their names? Finn, what were the names of those girls Huntz was with while him and Rory were broken up the first time?" Colin yelled across the pub.

Rory couldn't even get a word in once Finn came over and the boys started talking all about Logan. She tried not to listen but found herself drawn into their drunken ramblings and completely forgetting that Tristan was still standing right behind her.

"Yes, will that was the most depressed I've ever seen him" Colin stated to Finn

"Well, he holed himself up in his room for days until we finally convinced him to come out with us" Finn replied.

"He wasn't even a fun drunk, he only mumbled on about how he screwed up and he missed Rory"

The boys had obviously forgotten that Rory was right there but as they continued, she began to think that maybe she had made a mistake. She hadn't really given him a chance to explain himself and he had been working extremely hard to get her back. Why would he do that if he was just going to cheat on her again?

"No, no I can't let myself do this," she though to herself. "He screwed up, I have to move on."

With that she recalled that Tristan was still there and turned to see him staring at Colin and Finn, now bickering over whether Logan was more depressed after the first or second break up.

"Who the heck are these people and who is Logan" he asked Rory.

She quickly grabbed his arm and steered him toward the exit with the classic excuse of "It's an old story."

* * *

Logan turned off of the exit ramp and pointed his car in the direction of the rich section of Hartford. Why was he doing this again? He hated meetings with his father. Maybe he should go get drunk first and show up late and drunk. Then he would really make his father mad. But no, he continued on towards the Huntzberger mansion, dreading the evening's events the entire time when in the blink of an eye, his car lost control and headed into the woods just off the side of the road.

* * *

It was a perfect shot and the silencer had kept the gun from making a sound. The Porsche had gone right toward the trees where he wanted it. Quickly he unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed the rope and tape from the passenger seat as well as the gun.

"You never know if the kid is going to put up some kind of fight" he muttered aloud to himself.

Once the car engine was turned off, he ran off toward where the Porsche had driven off the road.


End file.
